Chocolate Box
by Heather Sixx
Summary: <html><head></head>Hoping to get back at Hunter for having stole Shawn from him years ago, Bret  buys a few boxes of some expensive aphrodisiac chocolates. But what happens when the wrong person eats the chocolates?</html>


Title: Chocolate Box  
>Rating: M+<br>Warnings: Smut! X3  
>Pairing: Bret Hart x John Morrison, mention of Adam x John Morrison<br>Summary: On the way to Raw to make his return, Bret Hart recalls all the times he had with Shawn and how Hunter interfered stealing him from right under his nose. Hoping to get back at Hunter for having done that years ago, Bret stops by a shop and buys a few boxes of some expensive aphrodisiac chocolates. But what happens when the wrong person eats the chocolates?  
>AN: Just something I wrote when I had writers block. It's not my best work hell its not even close to it but I figured I'd put it up anyway since this unusual pairing needs some love.

* * *

><p>Bret stuffed his keys into the pocket of his leather jacket as he closed the door to his car. He grinned mischievously as he took a look at the elegant art of the small chocolate box he had just picked up. This wasn't the ultimate rib but it was all he could do at the moment since his returning to Raw was at last moment and it would definitely teach Hunter a thing or two about stealing Shawn from him several years ago.<p>

Years ago, a little before Shawn and Hunter had come up with the name D-Generation-X, Bret was seeing Shawn outside of the ring. The two of them had gotten together when Shawn had decided that it was time for The Midnight Rockers to split up, and since then they had been running smoothly until Hunter came into the picture. When Hunter and Shawn got to hanging out with each other, Hunter had somehow gotten Shawn to break up with Bret just so they could be together. Ever since that day, Bret swore to himself that he would make Hunter's life a living hell until he got Shawn back.

Bret made his way into the arena and began looking around for the locker room. He stopped when the thought struck him he looked back at the chocolate box, in blue cursive letters had the company name and beneath it in and in medium characters "Special Aphrodisiac Chocolates to Get Your Lover Heated." Bret sighed, not only was the slogan corny but he knew Hunter would check out anything he had given him and if he saw that it would just blow the entire rib. The dark-haired wrestler looked around and saw a table that held a messy pile of fliers along with a black bag, thinking quickly he sat the chocolates behind the bag and went back to his car to find something to cover up the box.

Backstage, John Morrison was joking around with the other wrestlers having a good time talking to them about how crazy his trip was just to arrive at this taping of Raw. Everyone had taken turns telling their wild adventures on the road when John remembered that he wanted his best friend and ex tag-team partner Mike, better known as the Miz, about a certain song he thought he would enjoy. John let Mike know that he was going to grab his bag and that he would be back soon, Mike nodded and with that as the chocolate-haired wrestler left the locker room.

The brunette walked down the hallway flashing a smile every now and then to a few of the Divas he saw when he walked by them. John reached the table where his bag was and stuffed the clothes that had been hanging out of the unzipped duffel bag. The brunette paused when he heard the sound of the box hitting the floor, he crouched down to get a look of what had fallen. John picked up the box untying the blue ribbon curiously, when he got the box open his eyes grew wide. Inside the box divided by the checkerboard plastic tray were the most beautiful chocolates he had ever seen. John's eyes scanned all twelve pieces noticing that some had sprinkles while others had a stripe of white chocolate, there were even a few heart-shaped pieces with tiny decorative bows.

John was about to pick one up when he saw a small paper occupying the top corner where another chocolate was supposed to be at. The brunette sat the box on the table and read the paper which had said "To someone special." Now that had him thinking, who would send him a-Adam Copeland or better yet the Rated R Superstar, Edge. If there was one person who was eager to win his love it had to of been Adam. John put the paper back into the box and picked up the heart shaped piece biting into it happily while he sent a text message to Adam thanking him for the chocolates. The heart-shaped one John had bit into was probably the best chocolate he had ever tasted with just a hint of liquor. The brunette wrestler took another piece and chewed it happily, he might just take that chance with Adam and stop playing cat and mouse with him.

Bret sighed as he got out of the car with a sharpie that he had carried around just in case he needed to scribble something down or give out an autograph. Aside from that, Bret had found an empty bottle that used to contain water and some plastic wrap that he had forgotten to put in his bag that was at the hotel. Bret closed the door after taking some of the plastic wrap and walked back into the arena hoping no one found the box.

When Bret got inside, he saw the young wrestler leaning against the table panting heavily as though it were extremely hot in the building which was unusual since it was quite the opposite inside. Bret put on a smile and was about to say a simple "hello" to the wrestler he had seen on the television until he noticed the empty box of chocolates beside him and the ribbon on the floor. Bret's eyes grew wide, did he just…?

"Um did you happen to see a box of chocolates laying around here?" Bret managed to ask. John nodded slowly, Bret noticed his face was covered in a light sweat almost like he had just got done working in the ring.

"Yeah…" John swallowed and wiped his forehead with the back of his palm. "I think I ate too many of those liquor-filled chocolates…my body is burning up…"

"Are you alright, John?" Bret asked already knowing the answer to the question. John shook his head.

"I feel funny…damn that liquor…" John said. "Damn it Adam, why did you have to give me those chocolates?" Bret saw the vending machine and pulled out a dollar to get a bottle of chilled water for John, once he handed it to him, John gulped down half of it's contents instantly, it was almost like watching Rick Flair chugging a bottle of beer on TNA.

"Thanks…" John said.

"Not a problem…you should be fine in an hour or two." Bret said remembering what the label on the back of the box had said.

"What do you…I don't understand…" John said. "My heart is pounding…and I feel like…" Bret watched the brunette's hand travel down to his white tights rubbing against his noticeable erection which made the older man blush. Bret looked around to see if anyone had been coming or watching them and to both their luck they were all alone in the barren hallway.

"Those chocolates have a strong aphrodisiac in them…it was something I bought in order to get revenge against Hunter." Bret confessed getting a confused look out of the brunette. "We need to get you out of here, come on I'll drive you back to my hotel room."

"But I have a show to put on…" John said whimpering just from rubbing against his cock. Bret blushed an even deeper shade of red and took his hand pulling him in the direction of the entrance he had come through moments ago. John, who felt as though his energy was draining slowly, put up no resistance whined to the older man that he couldn't leave since he had a match coming up.

"Let me put it to you this way, John. I don't think you would be able to wrestle with a hard-on." The chocolate-haired wrestler said nothing as Bret opened the passenger's side of his car for him to get in. John got in and closed the door as Bret got in on the driver's side.

"You're right…" John said as he closed his eyes wishing the burning feeling that coursed through his body would hurry and vanish. Bret who felt bad for having left those chocolates on the table carelessly the car and drove the Superstar back to the hotel.

—==***==—

"I just got off the phone with Shawn and he's telling everyone that I am currently taking care of you because you're sick." Bret said as he sat next to John on the bed and moved a few strands of his soft chocolate locks so he could look into those beautiful brown eyes. "That will be our story that we stick to." John said nothing and just nodded for his response, he was too hot and bothered to say a thing and the only thing he could think of was sex.

"I'm sorry all of this happened…" Bret said feeling quite guilty for having left the chocolates on the table instead of bringing them back to the car. John sat up and took a hold of Bret's leather jacket and pulled him into a hot passionate kiss which caught the older wrestler off guard.

"Don't worry about it…" John replied when he pulled away from the kiss and began removing Bret's jacket, it was only after the chocolate-haired wrestler attempted to lift his shirt up that Bret figured out what was going on. The Hitman shook his head and pushed John back gently hating the look in his eyes since it reminded him of how Shawn looked at him when he refused to do something.

"We can't do this…" Bret said.

"Bret, please…" John pleaded as he took Bret's hand and brought it to his throbbing erection. Bret blushed and pulled his hand back in embarrassment. John's eyes glittered in the light from the lamp on the bedside table, begging Bret to help him. "I need release…"

"…Alright…." Bret gave in to the younger wrestler and pulled him into a soft kiss leading him back on to the bed while Bret dominated him. John didn't seem to mind too much and helped Bret by continuing where he left off. The chocolate-haired wrestler lifted Bret's black shirt above his head and watched his caramel hair drop to his shoulders while Bret came down to continue kissing the younger wrestler's neck.

John couldn't help but wiggle beneath the older man who made his spine tingle and made him gasp when he felt his teeth sink into his flesh. Bret licked the spot he had just bitten and suckled softly while his hand brushed downward past the brunette's rock-hard abs. The older wrestler was getting a thrill out of being able to touch John where many had dreamt of. His hand slid downward and made John gasp again from the feeling of the other wrestler grasping his erection through his tights.

Bret began to rub the younger wrestler, loving how John whimpered squirmed from his touch which kind of reminded him of the first time he got to touch Shawn. Bret's lips kissed downward lower and lower until he could feel the warmth from the brunette. He replaced his palm with his tongue licking John's erection somewhat teasingly which earned him a throaty moan. Bret's brown orbs looked up at the brunette who seemed to be loving it more than he thought. Bret couldn't help but wonder just how sensitive John would be if he removed his tights.

Bret stopped what he was doing and heard the younger wrestler whimper at the loss of the sensation and sat up getting a look of disappointment from John. The older wrestler's fingers tucked under the tights and pulled them off slowly finding out that he enjoyed seeing John's hard cock slap his abdomen. The older wrestler took in a moment to stare at the beautiful sight before him as though he were under a spell and perhaps he was since he couldn't peel his eyes away from him.

"You're beautiful…" Bret gasped softly before he realized what he had said. John gave the older man a warm smile towards his compliment feeling quite flattered.

"You're the first one in a long time who has said that to me." John replied. Bret blushed at the sweet smile and continued to remove the brunette's ring gear in attempt to hide his burning cheeks. John could tell Bret was embarrassed and sat up so he could look the other wrestler in his eyes. "Please, Bret…I don't think I can take it anymore…those damn chocolates have me on the brink…" Bret felt his cock twitch at the sweet seductive whimpering that John had used, he then started removing his clothing, eager to send John into a world beyond pure pleasure. Bret crawled back onto the bed asking John to get on his hands and knees which the brunette obeyed.

John could feel Bret's hands grip his firm bottom, spreading him enough to where he could slip his tongue inside of his tight entrance. John whimpered at the sudden intrusion, it felt a bit strange since he had never had this done to him before but it did feel oddly pleasant. Bret stopped once he was sure the chocolate-haired wrestler was wet enough and positioned his erection at the brunette's entrance getting an instant look of approval from him. Bret thrust inside of John making the brunette cry out. Once Bret was buried to the hilt inside of John, he began to move slowly loving the sweet moans and whimpers coming from him. Bret then picked up the pace after he felt the younger wrestler relaxing around his cock.

"Ahh…! Oh God Bret!" John cried out in pure pleasure, He gripped the sheets allowing his head to fall onto the pillow only inches above where he had balled his hands into fists. He continued to moan loudly loving the way Bret felt as he slid in and out of him. Bret wrapped his arm around the brunette's chest while his free hand grasped John's seeping erection. He began to stroke him making sure he ran his finger over the sensitive head and felt the brunette wrestler's body jerk slightly as though someone had poked him with a needle. The younger wrestler nearly screamed when Bret brushed against his special spot and gripped the sheets tighter.

"Oh fuck…! Oh…Bret!" John moaned feeling his head spinning. Bret brought his lips to the younger wrestler's ear and whispered softly in honey-coated words "Come for me, John." The brunette was glad to hear that command because he wasn't sure how much longer he could last under Bret's control. The younger wrestler cried out Bret's name and climaxed in his hand as well as on the sheets. It didn't take Bret long before he spilled his warm seed inside of John. After the Hitman found his energy, he rolled onto his side panting softly.

"I'm sorry…" John apologized. He closed his eyes still trying to grab a hold of his bearings from that powerful orgasm. Bret, whose face was painted with confusion looked over at the younger wrestler.

"For what?" Bret asked.

"I usually last much longer…but those damn chocolates weren't helping at all…" John said finally opening his eyes. "By the way…"

"Don't worry about it, John. And what?"

"Did you really mean it?"

"What?"

"When you said that I'm beautiful…" Bret looked over at the brunette wrestler and flashed a sincere smiled.

"Of course I did." Bret replied. John scooted closer to Bret on the bed and wrapped his arms around him. Bret put his arm around the younger wrestler and allowed him to lay his head on his chest. The older wrestler started stroking John's hair hoping it would lull him into a peaceful sleep but something hard kept poking his thigh making him feel a bit uncomfortable.

"John?" Bret asked. The brunette lifted his head up to look into Bret's eyes which made his cheeks tint to a rosy red.

"What is it, Bret?" he asked.

"Are you still hard?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice but yeah I am…"

"That explains what was poking my thigh."

"How about I put on a little show for you." Bret could have sworn that John's eyes had been coated with lust in an instant when he crawled on top of him. The older wrestler just smirked when he saw John's hand move slowly down his abs to his hard cock.

"Sounds good to me, John." Bret said with a smirk.

—==***==—

The next morning John woke to the warm beams of sunlight that had shot through the blinds onto his tanned skin. He sat up slowly taking in his surroundings, noticing that he no one else was around. John sighed softly as memories of the night before flashed through his mind but only in little pieces. John's memory began to clear slowly showing him what he had done with the Hitman last night. He got up out of bed as quickly as he could and dressed himself then dashed out the door.

The brunette made it to Bret's room and knocked on the door hoping that he hadn't left just yet. To his luck the door opened and the raven-haired wrestler came into view rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"John…what are you doing up-" before Bret could finish his sentence, John wrapped his arms around Bret pulling him into a deep passionate kiss that woke him instantly. Bret kissed the brunette back as his arms wound around his beautifully sculpted body. John pulled away from the kiss and couldn't help but blush as he looked in the Hitman's eyes.

"Well that was quite the wake-up call." Bret joked with a light chuckle.

"I want to be with you." John said ignoring his comment. His cheeks were as bright as an apple skin.

"What?" Bret said, his eyes as wide as saucers. "John, you do know that there is a huge age diff-"

"I don't care! I'm in love with you Bret!" John said. The raven-haired wrestler smiled softly at him and kissed him softly. Bret couldn't help but smile as he kissed back softly. He never thought that those chocolates would have brought him to the one who would fill the empty void in his heart. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I'm in love with you to, John."

* * *

><p>AN: Awww isn't that cheesy and shitty? I promise a shitty ending like this will never happen again.


End file.
